


FebuWhump2021 Day 3: Imprisonment

by startrekkingaroundasgard



Series: FebuWhump2021 [3]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Dark, Domination, F/M, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Injury, Mind Manipulation, Ownership, Pain, Possessive Behavior, Rape/Non-con Elements, Slavery, Submission, Telepathy, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:47:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29083392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/startrekkingaroundasgard/pseuds/startrekkingaroundasgard
Summary: After years under the Master’s spell, the reader is little more than his mindless slave, desperate to serve and unaware of their imprisonment. However, The Master has grown bored of their submissiveness and wipes their mind so that he can train them all over again.
Relationships: The Master (Dhawan)/Reader
Series: FebuWhump2021 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2156145
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10





	FebuWhump2021 Day 3: Imprisonment

**Author's Note:**

> Part of the dark Master series:  
> -[ Watching You From Afar ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26714800)  
> -[ The Voice Inside Your Head ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28336821)  
> Please read the warnings.

You smoothed down your skirt and fixed a non existent crease in the fabric with a delicate brush. Stood in front of an enormous mirror, you studied your reflection with forensic detail. The neckline of your blouse was swooping and low, gracing the tops of your breasts and leaving your collarbones and shoulders exposed. Layers of carefully applied makeup covered the marks on your skin, thicker over the newest purple bruises and lighter over the ageing yellow ones.

You smiled, tracing a finger over the hidden bumps. Normally you wouldn’t cover them; The Master loved to see his handiwork across your body, a manifestation of his tight ownership over you. It was the way it should be. All artists liked to appreciate their work and you were more than content to be canvas upon which he could express his emotions.

Today, though, it was necessary to cover them. You didn’t know all the details – if The Master didn’t share them, then they weren’t important – but you knew he worried about what his buyer might think. She wouldn’t understand that they were badges of love. She would see them as something else. What was the word?

It didn’t matter. All that mattered was making him happy. On the occasions you actually bothered to get dressed, The Master was very particular in what you wore. It was always your pleasure to make him happy. When he was happy, you were happy. It was that simple. A long time ago, you would never have worn this sort of outfit but now? These were your Master’s favourites so your old preferences didn’t matter. He knew what was best.

Content that you met his demanding standards, you straightened the charm around your neck – a stunning black diamond on a silver collar – then headed to the central control room. It was heavy on your chest as you moved through the TARDIS but you associated the weight with reassurance. It was proof he cared.

A smile spread across your face the moment you saw him. You floated towards him on a wave of peaceful bliss; even after years together, you still felt that same draw. It was a need to be close to him, to please him and be good for your Master. And you always tried to be good for him. The only time you weren’t was when he wanted to hurt you. Then you’d play up and give him the excuse to do just that.

He glanced up from the screen to check your appearance then returned to his piloting without a word. Usually, he complimented your clothes or at least offered sharp advice on how to improve your appearance. Silence was unexpected. You didn’t know how to take it. It left you uneasy. At least when he shouted, you knew what you’d done wrong.

“Are you going to stand there all day?”

His voice soothed your concerns, as it always did. A warmth blossomed in your chest and you joined him at the controls. You rested your palms against the edge of the console and waited for him to kiss you, as he always did. Only, he didn’t. He completely ignored you, darted past you three separate times, too focused on the TARDIS.

You didn’t say anything, though. If he was mad at you, for whatever reason it could be, you didn’t want to make it any worse. So, you stepped away and watched silently as he moved like a cheetah around the central pillar, flicking switches and piloting you both to safety. It wasn’t long before the ship shuddered, marking its safe landing.

“Where are we going today?” you asked, excited to be getting outside again. It had been a while since your last trip. You’d missed the adventure, the freedom. No. Why would you think that? You were perfectly free with The Master. Of course you were.

He suddenly grabbed your wrist and pulled you flush against his body. Heat sparked through your entire body instantly. Your lips parted and you arched your back, pressing your hips together, and closed your eyes. His lips crashed against yours, the kiss rough and powerful. Your mind went blank, the only thoughts in your mind about how great his body felt against yours, and how desperate you were to serve him.

Pliant and willing, you melted into him, surrendered your control. And that was when he let go. He shoved you back, grumbling under his breath. You couldn’t make out a single word but knew from the angle of his eyebrows that something was desperately wrong.

Without a thought, you fell to your knees. “Master, I’m sorry.”

“For what?”

You looked up, scared and confused. Honestly, you didn’t know what you’d done wrong. All you knew was that you _had_ somehow made him angry and that had to be remedied. Searching for an adequate response, you bought time by stuttering, “I… I…”

A sharp burn spread across your cheek as his palm slammed against your skin. Tears swelled in your eyes but you swallowed them back, lowering your gaze to the ground. You deserved this. He was only doing what was best.

You gasped as he wrapped his fingers around your throat, lifting you into the air with a terrifying strength. “Look at me!”

You did instantly. His dark gaze wrapped around you like a blanket, tight and inescapable. This was better. He’d see how sorry you were and everything could go back to the way it was, when he wanted you and you wanted him too. Only, as you stared gently into his eyes, he grew angrier.

The Master snarled, spat in your face and threw you to the ground. “Why don’t you fight back?”

“I… I don’t understand.”

“You used to be so interesting!” he yelled, raging with the force of a solar storm. You’d never seen anger like it. Terrifying didn’t begin to cover it. “You were strong and argumentative and impossible! You refused to bow to anyone, especially not me. You were a challenge but now? Look at yourself. It’s pathetic.”

Your head hurt. You couldn’t remember the time he was talking about. As far as you knew, you’d always been this way. Obedient and loving to your generous Master. But maybe, if this was what he wanted, you could be that instead. Wiping your eyes, you said quietly, “I can be difficult if you want.”

He stamped down on your hand with such intense force that the bones shattered. You screamed out but that only seemed to encourage him. When he grew bored of your snivelling, The Master crouched down and held your face between his hands. His finger tips pressed into your temples, the pain of the action severely outweighed by pressure building in your mind.

“What are you doing?” you asked, panic building in your chest.

“Starting over,” he grumbled. “Hold still for your Master.”

The force of his mind against yours was agonising, like a sledgehammer shattering glass. The fragments of your mental shields tore through your thoughts, gave you a clarity you had never felt before. Bile rose in your throat as you thought of what he’d done to you, what he’d turned you into.

Scrambling backwards, gaping for breath, you put as much distance between you and The Master as you possibly could. “What… What the fuck did you do to me?”

A wicked smile spread across his face. “Oh, I’ve missed you.”

“Tell me!”

He bobbed back and forth, licking his lips almost as if he was savouring the moment before making another move. “I did you a favour, love. All those little whispers I put in your mind, I’ve taken them away. A clean slate. Say thank you.”

“Never,” you spat, cradling your throbbing hand. God, where was The Doctor? She’d come for you any second now and save you from this sick, twisted bastard. You shuffled back until you hit the edge of the room, the cold metal some kind of comfort. It was solid, grounding, as the rest of your world crumbled around you.

The Master rose to his feet, straightened that horrendous waist coat, then started towards you. Running a hand through his hair, he said cheerfully, “That’s what you said last time. Of course, I brought you around eventually.”

_Say thank you._

You shook your head, trying to block out his voice. “No. No, that won’t work this time.”

And yet, for all your strength now, you feared that it would inevitably fade. After all, it had once before. How long had you been his empty minded prisoner here? You felt the acidic bile in your throat once more as you thought about all the things he’d made you do. All the ways he’d taken your body, twisted your mind and violated you in every possible sense.

You wouldn’t let him get away with it again. You’d fight with your last breath, if that’s what it took. “I won’t be your slave.”

He clicked his tongue, unimpressed. “I don’t want a slave, love. I just want you.”

“No. No!” With a sudden burst of speed, you pushed off the floor and launched yourself at the console. You’d watched him and The Doctor – oh, she must be so worried about you – fly their ships often enough. How hard could it be? You flicked a few familiar switches, little more than a hope and prayer that they would take you where you wanted, needed, to be.

But before you could flip the final lever, The Master grabbed your wrist and yanked it behind your back, twisting so far that your shoulder popped straight out of the socket. His other hand slipped beneath your skirt, drawing circles on the inside of your thigh. As you fought to free yourself, furious tears streaming down your face, The Master pressed your cheek into the console and whispered into your ear, “You and I are going to have so much fun.”


End file.
